Description: Drs. Gilbert and Longo will each commit 10% of their time to the management of this Core. They will be assisted full-time by Larkin Buyak, a registered Veterinary Technician. The Core supports both the pregnant and non-pregnant sheep which the investigators justify as being able to provide adequate amounts of tissue as well as the conduct of the whole animal studies. The core is broken down into four main activity areas: Experimental animals; White Mountain Research Station, Loma Linda University (LLU) Animal Facilities and Laboratory Core Facilities.